


Sympathy for the Marrionette

by CleverGlasses (UltimateProtagonistNerd)



Series: Other Song Parodies [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Rolling Stones
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, videogame based song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/CleverGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pleased to meet you</p><p>Hope you guessed my name</p><p>But what’s puzzling you</p><p>Is the story of this game"</p><p>A song from everybody's favorite Puppet and potential evil mastermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy for the Marrionette

Please allow me to introduce this place

This here is Freddy Fazbear’s

It’s been around for a long, long time

Haunted by souls of kids and went to waste

 

I was ‘round when that per-son

Got bitten and lost their brain

Made so sure that the remains

Would not be found

 

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name

But what’s puzzling you

Is the story of this game

 

I stuck around the new restaurant

When management said it was time for a change

You just wind up my music box

Do it cuz it’s all in vain

 

 I gave them life

Put them in suits

After the killer raged

And the suits they stank

 

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

But what’s puzzling you

Is the story of this game, oh yeah

(doo da doo da doo)

 

I watched with glee

As the night guards I see

Fight for five nights here

Til six AM then they're clear

(doo doo, da doo)

 

You shouted out

"Who killed the Phone Guy?"

What if after all,

It was really me?

(who who, whodunit?)

 

Please allow me to introduce this place

It's fun and the pizza tastes great

It's not a trap for the guards

Who get killed before they reach morning

(doo doo, doo da doo)

 

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

(doo, doo)

But what’s puzzling you

Is the story of this game, oh yeah, get down Jeremy

(doo da doo da doo)

 

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

But what’s puzzling you

Is the story of this game, oh yeah

(doo da doo da doo)

 

Just as all  adults are criminal

All the kids are saints

You know what this entails

Just call me, Marionette

Because I'm behind this all

 

So if you meet me

Please know, Jeremy, you can't hide your face

Use your well-learned routines

Or I'll lay your soul to waste, oh yeah

 

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah

(doo, doo)

But what’s puzzling you

Is the story of this game, oh yeah, get down Jeremy

(doo da doo da doo)

 

Doo doo

Oh yeah, I'll get you now

oh yeah

yea yea

 

Tell me Mikey, what's my name?

Tell me Jeremy, what's my name?

Tell me Fritz, what's my name?

And when you die, it's you to blame

 

Da doo

Doo doo

Doo doo

Doo doo

Doo doo

Doo, doo, doo

Oh yeah

 

What's my name?

Tell me, Mikey, what's my name?

Tell me, Jeremy, what's my name?

 

Da doo

Doo doo

Doo doo

Doo doo

Doo doo

Doo, doo, doo

Oh yeah, what's my name?


End file.
